In a TD-SCDMA (Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access) mobile communication system, closed-loop power control over a signal from a transmitting end includes inner loop power control and outer loop power control.
The inner loop power control is that: a signal receiving end compares a received signal quality with a target value, if the received signal quality is greater than the target value, sends a downward-adjusted power control command, and otherwise sends an upward-adjusted power control command.
The outer loop power control is that: the signal receiving end adjusts a signal quality target value for inner loop power control in accordance with a long-term statistic of a block error rate for the received signal.
In a TD-SCDMA system, when the signal transmitting end has dedicated channel resources but without any data to be transmitted, it is required to send a special burst so as to maintain power control and synchronization of the dedicated channel. The special burst has a timeslot in a structure identical to a service timeslot, merely with fixed data being carried in a data section. Meanwhile, a TFCI domain of the special burst is fixed to 0. The special burst will be periodically transmitted on a minimum code channel with a minimum timeslot of the dedicated code channel resource, and its transmission period is determined by parameters of a network device.
Currently, the power control over the special burst is consistent with that over the data, i.e., the power control over the special burst adopts the same target quality as the service data. However, the special burst is in a fixed data format without carrying any service data. When the special burst is demodulated, the requirement on quality is lower than the data. Hence, if a power control method for the special burst identical to that for the service data is adopted, it will cause power waste.